


Y sé que habrá unos días malos, esperemos que poquitos

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 3: found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: Throwing together a wedding was never meant to be a walk in the park even for the dynamic duo (aka the one time Eponine goes bridezilla).
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Y sé que habrá unos días malos, esperemos que poquitos

_And I know there will be bad days, let’s hope they’re very few ones_

_November 2018_

“I thought that going to this bridal fair would help us actually _find_ our wedding rings.”

“We haven’t talked to every seller yet here, so there’s a chance.”

“Yes. There’s got to be something in this damn place that won’t turn my finger green!”

Enjolras just managed to keep a straight face as he took Eponine’s arm to walk with her through the hall, which was strewn with glitters and white streamers in the spirit of a winter wonderland. “If not platinum, then maybe surgical steel or titanium?” he suggested. “I remember those were options.”

“But platinum is pretty,” Eponine said under her breath. There was something to be said about the sleek and modern look of platinum, not to mention the fact that it was less likely to attract the attention of thieves and muggers. Then of course there was the very reason she had even considered the metal in the first place; she had too many incidents with itchy earlobes and stained fingers. ‘ _Almost everything here though is in gold or rose gold,’_ she thought petulantly as she and Enjolras went to another jewelers’ booth.

Eponine swallowed hard as she looked down at the selection of rings, some plain and ready to be engraved, and others set with small glittering stones. “Hi. Do you happen to have anything hypoallergenic here?” she asked.

The jeweler, a slight man with large spectacles, looked up from cleaning a ring. “Yes, young lady. We have 18 carat gold wedding rings of course, and some platinum too.”

“How much do platinum rings go for?” Enjolras asked. “Like the simplest one?”

The jeweler picked up a plain platinum ring and set it in front of the pair. “This one is about 40 thousand pesos. That already includes custom engraving and resizing if need be,” he said. “Do you already know your ring sizes?”

Eponine nodded slowly as she looked at the ring. “40 thousand. That’s…a lot.”

“You’re telling me,” Enjolras said stoically. He looked at the jeweler and nodded. “We’ll think about it. Can we have a brochure?”

“Sure! Hope to do business with you,” the jeweler said, handing a small sheet of glossy paper to the pair.

Eponine stuffed the brochure in her bag, feeling strangely numb. “It’s pretty, but can we really afford it?” she whispered as they walked away.

“Not without a loan for something that is more than our apartment downpayment for several months,” Enjolras said. “And we are on a budget.”

‘ _Aren’t we always?’_ Eponine would have said, but she bit back these words as they headed to another stall, this one being manned by women closer to her age. “Excuse me—”

“Sorry Ma’am, we don’t have platinum,” the salesgirl replied.

Eponine glanced quickly at the sign advertising yet more rose gold and 18 carat rings. “Goddamn it!” she hissed. After a day of going up and down the place to talk to vendors for nearly everything else to do with a wedding, her feet ached so badly that she would have given a great deal for some ice and elevation. “It isn’t as if we’re asking for some gem encrusted rings or something extra customized!”

“Which is ironically, what most of these jewelers are intent on offering,” Enjolras pointed out. He glanced at their tote bag full of brochures and fliers from different booths all around the bridal fair. “Unless you want to go back and talk to some of the vendors, we should call it a day.”

Eponine sighed as she looked around at the crowd continuing to fill up the exhibition hall; the very sight combined with all the lights and sounds was enough to send an ache into her temples. ‘ _I don’t have the energy for this,’_ she decided as she looped her arm around Enjolras’ elbow. “Yeah we’d better go before someone corrals us into signing something,” she muttered as they headed to the exit.

The next hour found the pair seated at a café, sorting through the different offers they’d picked up over the day. Enjolras smirked as he pointed to their now substantially smaller stack of fliers under consideration. “It seems as if we have prospects for everything, except the one thing we were supposed to settle today.”

“Oh well, maybe next time,” Eponine said before taking a sip of her black coffee. Its heat was soothing, and she felt her headache abate further. “Or maybe we should stop looking at bridal fairs altogether.”

“That’s an idea,” Enjolras concurred as he fished a teabag out of his cup. “Online stores?”

“Maybe,” Eponine concurred, now bringing out her phone to begin browsing. “Saves us the cliché scene of picking out rings with the jeweler present.”

“You already saved us from that when you said you didn’t want an engagement ring.”

“Then it’s keeping with our theme.”

Enjolras snorted in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter. “Now we have a theme?”

“It’s just a manner of speaking, silly,” Eponine pointed out. She sighed as she looked at him again, reveling in how the light played in the gold of his hair. “We’re not that cheesy.”

“Touche,” Enjolras said, lifting his teacup.


End file.
